Un Paso a la Vez
by Deina-San92
Summary: El error de uno fue la alegría de otro. Luego de la batalla contra Cell, Vegeta se toma un tiempo para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, principalmente su familia y sobre los cambios que el mismo se ha generado. Eventos desafortunados de otro le trajo la mayor y más grande fortuna que jamás se espero. (One-Shot) (Reflexión de Vegeta) (POST-Cell)


Antes que nada quiero agradecer a la pág. de FB "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball" recurrí a ellos para leer características de un personaje en particular – VEGETA – he tenido por demasiado tiempo unas enormes ganas de escribir sobre él, he leído muchos fanfics de el uno buenos y otros no tanto, básicamente por el tema de la personalidad.

Siendo un personaje tan complicado de verdad escribir de él me ha costado muchísimo, sin embargo deje fluir las ideas hacia un Vegeta reflexivo luego de una de las batallas más importantes que le toco vivir.

Gracias a todos por leerme

* * *

 _ **Un paso a la vez**_

La noche ya había caído, podía observar la claridad y tranquilidad de la noche estrellada. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, se oía y respiraba la paz. La batalla contra Cell había culminado el imbécil de Kakarotto ahora esta quien sabe dónde, su hijo termino siendo el vencedor, aquel mocoso llorón fue quien termino derrotando a Cell. Mientras cerraba mis ojos para sentir la tranquilidad escuche los gritos de una mujer las afirmaciones de un joven y los alaridos de un bebe. Estaba en el techo de la casa de aquella mujer quien me había dado asilo, la misma quien con todo lo terrible que yo resultaba ser por un error desafortunado termino dándome un hijo. En esta línea es tan solo un bebe de meses en otra vida temporal es un joven ya.

Lo que me tiene aquí reflexionando no se trata solo y exclusivamente por la batalla de Cell, si no pensar en todos aquellos afortunados y no tan afortunados detalles que me han hecho cambiar y hoy en día reflexionar.

No me importo en lo más mínimo cuando Trunks se salva a el mismo a su madre de un ataque proporcionado a la nave, mi ambición por querer superar a Kakarotto era mayor, mi sed por querer ser mejor era insaciable, por recuperar el orgullo que como príncipe Saiyayin había perdido por culpa de un mono de clase baja

-Hey Bulma – sabia quién era aquella sabandija que entraba a mi lugar de descanso. Pobre inútil seguía sin creer que aquel hijo era mío y en todo lo que se había convertido. No podía negar que estaba orgulloso de aquel muchacho, que sin duda alguna era parte fundamental de mi cambio. Ahora que me auto analizo y auto crítico, siento que mi cambio ya había comenzado hace unos cuantos meses.

Hace aproximadamente más de un año mientras estaba en la cámara de gravedad entrenando para convertirme en más fuerte llego una visita inesperada con una noticia aún más inesperada

-Vegeta – me llamaba la mujer vulgar como la apodaba, pude sentir que su voz era neutra, cuando Salí a atenderla me percate que en su mirada había millones de emociones recorriéndola, felicidad, angustia, alegría, tristeza, desconcierto, confusión

-Que quieres? – le respondí con mi mismo tono arrogante e impertinente con la que solía tratarla, y ella siempre me correspondió con lo opuesto, hasta que se obstinaba y podía ser más impertinente y grosera que yo. Exhalo varias veces, cuando sentí su calma me percate que allí había algo más. Sentía que su energía había sido dividida en dos, una más diminuta debido a que estaba en crecimiento – Si estas embarazada del inútil aquel no me vengas con dramas, no estoy para perder mi tiempo con…

-NO es de Yamcha – interrumpió mientras veía como aguantaba esas ganas de llorar, la mujer era orgullosa hasta lo más mínimo – Es tuyo – dos palabras que me desconcertaron, me sacaron de mi foco de atención. No iba a preguntar cómo, porque realmente sabia como había sucedido todo, ella no dijo más nada, no habían palabras que decir. Ella se disculpó por interrumpirme y simplemente se marchó.

Recuerdo el siguiente día como si fuera ayer. La sabandija llamada Yamcha tocaba e interrumpía mi entrenamiento. Lo deje pasar, tenía ganas de pelear con alguien y él era el indicado, sin embargo recuerdo su cara de perdedor apenas entro a la recamara de gravedad

-Debo hablar contigo Vegeta – dijo con frialdad pero tristeza en tus ojos

-Que quieres?

-Vengo hablarte de Bulma – fije mi atención en él, ¿Qué quería hablar el de mí?

-No tengo nada que hablar, así que retírate si no quieres…

-Escúchame, por favor – termino suplicando, algo que llamo aún más mi atención – Son solo algunas cosas que debo decirte – por dentro de mantenía la firme idea de que si subía su tono de voz ante el gran príncipe Saiyayin lo iba a explotar en tan solo segundos. Me miraba fijamente al ver que no respondí se tomó la libertad de hablar, por alguna razón nunca me miro al rostro no me sostenía la mirada, miraba el suelo – Quiero que sepas que has entrado en el corazón de Bulma y sin ni siquiera yo saber cómo lo hiciste. Ella es una mujer susceptible, impertinente y orgullosa. Sin embargo nunca duda en ponerse de pie cuando es derrotada, no es alguien que se da por vencido muy fácil, es una mujer de la cual temer. Es aventurera y un poco arriesgada. Además de eso quiero que sepas que ella cree en todas aquellas historias de fantasías, es enamoradiza. Ella cree en las princesas y sus historias de amor, y de alguna manera hay que respetárselo, cuando la conocí era muy superficial, los años y el tiempo la han hecho cambiar y madurar.

-A qué quieres llegar? Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo – Apretó su puño con tanta fuerza mientras yo sonreía de la manera más sádica. Deseaba con ansias que aquel hombre se pusiera grosero, sin embargo su autocontrol fue aún más fuerte.

-Ella te ha elegido a ti, yo he sido un imbécil con ella. Y fue mi error el que ella hoy decida estar contigo, ella ve en ti algo que ninguno de nosotros vemos, y aun así es tan grande. Me gustaría muchísimo ser yo el padre de la criatura que crece dentro de ella – Era un bastardo, aquel comentario me saco de mis casillas – Pero el destino me tiene otra cosa y evidentemente para ustedes. Ella le gusta las demostraciones de afecto, así sean dichas o expresadas, que se sienta querida, alguien que le ponga retos, alguien que le proteste y le pelee cuando no tiene la razón, le gusta imponerse sobre los demás solo para valer su opinión. Ella merece a alguien que la ame y valore por lo que de verdad es. Yo no lo hice ni ninguna de las cosas que te mencione, porque soy un imbécil. Y si tú no eres capaz de dárselo tampoco entonces mejor aléjate, ella no necesita sufrir más. Ella no necesita pedazos de personas, necesita personas completas – sin emitir ninguna otra palabra el bastardo se fue, dejándome solo y con ganas de gritarle mil palabrotas y golpearlo. Aunque en ese tiempo no quería asimilarlo ese día el muy imbécil me había dado en el orgullo con todas esas declaraciones. Pero aunque resulte realmente perezoso el idiota tenía razón. Recuerdo mis días exigiéndole a Bulma más robot para entrenar mientras su barriga crecía más y más, recuerdo su cambio momento a momento. Su alegría al saber que tendría un hijo varón, aunque yo nunca hice el mayor esfuerzo por incluirme ella siempre lo hizo. Me llevaba fotografías de cuando iba al médico, lo que había comprado para él bebe, insistiendo que aquella criatura sería tan grande y tan poderosa como lo era yo

-Papá – veo al muchacho en el que se convertiría mi hijo al lado mío en el tejado – Mamá te llama para comer – solo asentí y él se fue. Pensándolo bien, nunca fui el padre o el hombre que Bulma hubiera querido en su vida realmente, con tantos desprecios que le di era para que se fura con otro, sin embargo ella se quedó aquí, conmigo. Me ha dado mucho y yo tan poco. Lloro cuando me fui, y lloro aún más cuando regrese, ella siempre tuvo la fe y la esperanza en que me convertiría en Súper Saiyayin jamás las perdió, y puedo recordar la sensación de grandeza que sentí al saber que ella era la única que no me miraba como un perdedor, el cual inclusive yo mismo por mucho tiempo me vi. Maldigo el momento en que aquel idiota viniera hablarme con tanta razón. Ella necesitaba alguien completo, dispuesto para ella. Y no le había dado ni la mitad de lo que se merece. Después de ver a Trunks morir fue cuando entendí lo mal que estaba actuando, lo mal agradecido que he resultado ser con alguien quien sin ningún motivo me abrió las puertas de su casa y me dio algo tan grande como lo es un hijo.

Al bajar a la casa la veo a ella, poniendo numerosos platos de comida, mientras Trunks se carga así mismo. Siempre con esa inmensa energía que la caracteriza –Hola Vegeta – me saluda con una enorme sonrisa – Oye, para mañana estará lista la nueva nave de gravedad, la verdad le mejore muchas cosas… - ella empezó a hablar sin cesar, nuevamente mi foco de atención estaba en dos personas, en una que estaba creciendo y una que la vida le había dado tan duro como a mí. Vino aquí con esperanza de buscar algo más, inclusive un padre. Algo que no fui, sin embargo no puedo remendar ese error, pero puedo mejorar para ser un mejor padre para él bebe que hoy está creciendo – Me estas oyendo Vegeta? – Bulma coloca sus brazos en su cadera señal de que es la hora de pelear

-NO – le respondí rotundamente – Hablas demasiado que me aturdes mujer – ella bufo y dijo unas cuantas groserías típico de ella. Nos sentamos a comer, ella hablaba sin parar y Trunks seguía mirándola con tanta devoción; el chico se iría dentro de poco y eso a ella la pondría triste ¿Cómo lo es? La escucha hablando con la esposa de Kakarotto al respecto

-Y la sabandija no había venido?

-Yamcha Vegeta – me corrigió – Si y ya se fue, solo vino a traer unas cosas y se marchó. – Asentí nuevamente. La cena termino de manera tranquila, ella hablando sin para mientras alimentaba al pequeño, Trunks y yo devoramos hasta quedar realmente satisfechos, yo me aleje nuevamente mientras ellos se encargaban de limpiar todo lo ocasionado. Regreso al tejado, realmente necesitaba reencontrar un momento de paz. No se cuánto tiempo estuve allí solo sentí como se apagaban los interruptores y la luz artificial del hogar desaparecía. Solo había una en particular y era donde ella dormía con él bebe Trunks, descendí de manera silenciosa y allí estaba ella acunando a su hijo para hacerlo dormir

.Vegeta! – exclamo alarmada – Me has dado un susto – entre por la ventana y me acerque a ella, pensé que me miraría con desconfianza, pero no, esa mirada nunca estaba en ella

-Puedo tomarlo? – dije finalmente, no sé qué me hacía actuar así con ella. Su rostro se ilumino espere protesta pero nunca las recibí, extendió el niño en mis brazos y yo torpemente lo sostuve en mis brazos, fue un momento en que ni las palabras lograrían explicar verdaderamente como me sentí en ese momento. Fueron breves momentos, escasos sentí la increíble energía que aguardaba el pequeñín y a la vez lo frágil y pequeño que resulto ser. Lo detalle rápidamente, tenía mucho parecido a mí, eso era algo No se cuánto tiempo paso cuando lo regrese con su madre. Ella lo sostuvo alegremente y lo fue a llevar a su cuarto para que la criatura durmiera en santa paz. Ella regreso dispuesta a acostarse a dormir sin embargo me miro y se acercó a mí. Me envolvió en sus brazos y escucha aquel suspiro, ella también estaba en paz.

Me fije en esos llamativos y extravagantes ojos azules, estaba agradecido de alguna manera. Ella seguía abrazándome yo tan solo la abrace con mi brazo derecho y ella se aferró a mí no pase por alto el hecho que ella sonriera.

-Un paso a la vez Vegeta – dijo sin más. – Poco a poco, todo fluye de manera natural - Y tenía razón, en estos momentos no había donde discutirle, ella me conocía a la perfección, sabia como trabajaba mi mente, como funcionaba yo, me daba el espacio que siempre necesite.

El error de Yamcha fue sin duda alguna el mejor evento afortunado que me toco y tocara vivir.

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
